


Chaining Down The Boss

by Sett_Sylas_Rakan (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sett, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kind of 69?, Kind of Top Rakan, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Kind Of Plot?, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, The Boss on Bottom, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rakan, Top Sylas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sett_Sylas_Rakan
Summary: Sett had a drinking contest with Rakan and lost the bet, meaning he is the one tied in Sylas's chains and will be on the bottom for the first time.“You lost the bet that you started,” Rakan pointed out, poking Sett’s cheek as he sulked. Sett wasn’t much of one to lose a bet, but he had let himself get egged on by the battle dancer to see which of them drink the most without vomiting -- an answer that Sylas himself would’ve thought Sett would win, till Rakan revealed that his stomach was apparently made of steel. Therefore, here they were, Sett getting the chains wrapped around him as he was mentally preparing himself for taking it the first time himself.
Relationships: Sett (League of Legends)/Rakan (League of Legends), Sett (League of Legends)/Rakan (League of Legends)/Sylas (League of Legends), Sylas (League of Legends)/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Chaining Down The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of writing so soon! I've also got a Twitter I recently started if you want to check that out. Enjoy!  
> https://twitter.com/SettSylasRakan

“Just relax your muscles, Sett,” Sylas laughed, able to see Sett shiver as soon as the Petricite Chains first touched his skin. The only response that he got from Sett was his growl as he continued to sit on the bed, naked except for the chains from Sylas’s shackles that he was working his way around him.

“You lost the bet that  _ you _ started,” Rakan pointed out, poking Sett’s cheek as he sulked. Sett wasn’t much of one to lose a bet, but he had let himself get egged on by the battle dancer to see which of them drink the most without vomiting -- an answer that Sylas himself would’ve thought Sett would win, till Rakan revealed that his stomach was apparently made of steel. Therefore, here they were, Sett getting the chains wrapped around him as he was mentally preparing himself for taking it the first time himself.

“Don’tcha remind me, a bet’s a bet,” Sett grumbled, making an attempted bite at Rakan’s finger before the other danced away, all of them having already discarded their clothes as they sat around bare on the bed.

“Rakan, why don’t you give him a distraction while I finish this up,” Sylas sighed, hoping that the tension would ease out of Sett’s muscles as they got into it. He was the one that insisted they go through with this, so Sylas might as well attempt to make this as easy as possible on him.

Not missing a beat, Rakan gently grabbed the sides of Sett’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss, his fingers digging affectionately into the boss’s soft hair as Sett was forced to sit there with his arms trapped to his sides, completely at Rakan’s mercy. He was usually more of one to be dominated rather than dominate, but Rakan had to admit that a change of pace was most definitely beneficial.

Sett tried to get his tongue in Rakan’s mouth, the familiar dance that they had many times before, but Rakan pulled away as soon as Sett started. “It’s my turn, not yours,” Rakan chuckled, Sett puffing his cheeks and flushing, unable to do anything as the chains continued to wrap around him. He could feel Sylas’s body heat close to his back, using the chains from his shackles and pulling himself closer each loop that went around him.

Sylas drew the chains taught as Rakan went back for the kiss, pulling Sett back into his chest, causing Rakan to dive into a near head-butt with the boss to get the kiss in, tongue and all this time. He could feel Sett flexing his muscles in the chains, testing their strength as he was forced to sit on his knees and take Rakan’s kiss. Both Sett and Sylas knew that Rakan worked quite well with his tongue, and he was sure that if he could see the front of the man, he would see his dick standing erect already.

Rakan was quick to draw the moans out from Sett, using his tongue to, for once, assert his own dominance over him. It was an unfamiliar dance, but Rakan was quite a masterful dancer, so he was quick on the uptake as he could both feel and hear Sett moaning against his lips. Heated breath shivered between the both of them, the dance drawing warm pleasure to pool in Rakan’s crotch, and if he could feel right, Sett was feeling it too.

Reaching down, sure enough, Sett’s dick was starting to get hard already. Rakan, wanting to help him out, wrapped his hand around it and loosely played with it. He drew his thumb over the tip, rocking it back and forth at the same tempo of his tongue. The precum was already starting to form, and Rakan’s own dick was starting to crave for attention itself. While he was normally quick to lose focus, this was one of the things that Rakan was able to focus on a task completely. He gave Sett’s dick a sudden pool, causing the other man to gasp, as he began to stroke it up and down, enjoying feeling the other man squirm to his touch.

Sylas, on the other hand, had used this opportunity to pop open the vial of oil that Sett kept in the nightstand, himself beginning to grow hard from listening to the moans and sound of skin on skin that was happening just around the back of Sett. Neither of them seemed to notice Sylas beginning to coat his fingers in the oil, making sure they were completely coated to the point where it was hard to even hold the vial. He knew this was Sett’s first time, and he knew that he had to make sure everything went perfectly for him (hopefully, part of Sylas reasoned, he would be open to the possibility of being on the bottom again).

Sett was broken from the trance that Rakan had over him when he felt one of Sylas’s hands grabbed one of his ass cheeks and squeeze it, beginning to knead it and causing Sett’s dick to stand at full erection in Rakan’s grasp.

“This will feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but it’ll get better, I promise.” Sylas said as one of his fingers circled lightly around Sett’s entrance before working its way in through the ring of muscle. Sett couldn’t help but try to squirm in the chains, his muscles tensing at the foreign intrusion in his back side, almost like a shit going back in. “Relax Sett,” Sylas sighed, waiting a moment before working his finger back in, slower this time as it slipped against his muscles.

“Feels fuckin’ weird,” Sett murmured as Rakan drew his lips away to gauge Sett’s reaction, Rakan slowly licking his lips in a move that Sett would definitely not mind seeing more of, the slight dribble of saliva off his mouth glowing in the lantern light.

“You’ll get used to it,” Rakan grinned, before his eyes seemed to light up with an idea. He looked down at Sett’s broad chest, the nipple that could be seen amongst the chains standing hardened without attention. His grin turned from amusement to mischievousness as he planted kisses down Sett’s neck, sucking on a few spots, and continued down his chest (moving in-between the chains) till he reached the nipple that was not covered with a chain. Without missing a beat, he let his tongue drag around it, feeling Sett’s skin crawl before he closed his lips on the pick nipple and sucked.

Sett was not used to receiving this kind of single attention, an assault from both the front and the back with unfamiliar sensations as he gasped, Sylas working a second finger in and beginning to scissor inside of him. He could feel himself close to cuming already, his body not being used to all these unfamiliar pleasures as he was worked by two men that seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Sett tried to hold onto the pleasure, not wanting to cum already. However, he felt like his stamina was truly tested when Sylas worked a third finger into what already seemed like a place that was filled impossibly tight.

“Hold on,” Sett managed to moan out, causing both Rakan and Sylas to stop immediately and look towards him with concern, just their faces asking if things had gone too far. “I just need a breath real quick, all this attention…” Sett flushed, panting heavily as he felt embarrassment wash over him, almost unable to choke the words out, “All this attention and I’ll cum already.” He held his head down, ready to hear laughter fill his ears, knowing that it must be a funny thing to hear coming from a large guy like himself that tried to act tough. Instead, he felt a hand press against his cheek lightly as Rakan looked at him with concern.

“Do we need to take a break?” The battle dancer’s voice was as sweet as honey and smooth as Ionian silk, not even a spark of amusement coming from his eyes.

“If you’d like, I can start to wrap you out of my chains?” Sylas offered from behind him, pulling his fingers out as Sett felt the chains loosen slightly around him.

Sett took a second to breathe and collect his bearings, a flicker of warmth in his heart as the chill from the chains seemed nothing in comparison to the warmth of the two men in the room with him. His usual cocky smirk returned to his face as he looked at Rakan, “I’m back in business, but I feel like at this rate I’ll be the only one to cum if we keep this up.”

Rakan this time did laugh and planted a light kiss on Sett’s forehead, “We can take care of that, think you are ready to move onto the next step of the dance?”

Sett laughed this time, letting all the embarrassment flush away from him as he drew the laughter from the depths of his gut, “The better question is, are you?”

Sylas grinned at the back of Sett, tightening the chains one more as he could immediately feel Sett more relaxed in them, more accepting of what is to come. “If that’s the case, dear boss, then I’m going to need you to go down for me.”

Sett didn’t resist as he felt himself shoved forward into Rakan’s arms as he pulled him downwards, his face hovering over Rakan’s as he was suspended only by his knees on the bed and the chains as Sylas held him up.

Rakan planted a kiss on Sett’s lips, that mischievous grin on his face as he suddenly became a blur of movement, flipping himself on the bed till Sett was staring directly at Rakan’s erect dick. “This should be interesting, then,” Rakan said with new found inspiration, Sett’s mind confused as the original plan had simply been for Rakan to jerk them off while Sylas took the rear. The only response he got was Rakan’s legs wrapping around the back of Sett’s neck as his crotch suddenly shot upwards, feeling the warmth as well around his hips as Rakan lifted himself up near Sett’s crotch. He was able to feel Rakan’s warm breath against his dick as slowly he was able to feel the wheels churning in his head.

“That would…” Sylas started, the amazement in his tone obvious at both Rakan’s ability and willingness to hold that position and the idea to simply have it, “Definitely make things interesting.”

“I know, I’m amazing,” Rakan’s voice sung out, “Ready when you guys are!”

“Well then, are you ready, Sett?”

“Give me your best shot, chain man,” Sett laughed out, egging Sylas on.

Sylas was not going to back down from the challenge, but he wanted to make sure Sett was able to fit it first. Using his shackles, Sylas pulled Sett slowly onto his deck, feeling the man’s muscle clasp around him as he slowly worked his way in, appreciating the slickness of Sett’s insides as he slowly but surely hilted himself onto Sett, looking at Sett’s head just in time to see Rakan thrust his body up and begin their own dance there.

Rakan had to admit that the sensation of giving Sett a blow-job and receiving one at the same time was a strange one, added to the fact that he was also hanging upside down, but he had to admit that he was definitely enjoying it so far. Rakan’s face was buried into Sett’s crotch, taking in all of Sett’s large dick in one go as Sett returned the favor, Rakan’s own crotch trapped in warmth with Sett’s tongue beginning to taste it for the first time. Additionally, in this position, he could feel Sylas’s movements as the man began to slowly drag himself out completely, a second passing before he plunged back in at full force.

Sett moaned at the sudden force behind him, reminiscent to receiving a punch in the pit as he felt Sylas begin to thrust in and out of him, his dark hardening in Rakan’s mouth as he was assaulted in pleasures at all sides. It was hard to focus on the job at hand, not used to giving blow jobs, doing his best to imitate Rakan’s movements with his tongue. He could taste a sort of saltiness as he presumed precum leaked out of Rakan’s dick, meaning he was doing something right, at least. His body rocked with each movement, his hips wanting to go down on Rakan’s mouth, his hands wanting to grab at the covers of the bed. Instead, he was chained in place, only able to move his mouth as Sylas was keeping him rather trapped with both his chains and his thrusts.

Sylas was enjoying the sensation of being inside Sett, regretting leaving the boss’s hole each time, but more than happy to plunge himself back in. He couldn’t help but moan with each movement, Sett’s muscles trying to hold him in place as he thrust in and out. Sylas was not alone in the moans though, both Rakan and Sett being rather loud with their own, even with their mouths occupied with each other.

Rakan was able to know when Sylas hit the mark when a shot of precum entered his throat as Sett suddenly pulled Rakan’s dick deeper in. He grinned around Sett, returning the favor, deep throating Sett at this point as his tongue danced around the rest of Sett’s dick. He felt Sylas’s pace become brutal but accurate, aiming for that place each time with the meticulous precious that Sylas had. Having been on the receiving end of both of these men, he understood their styles -- Sett was more powerful and brutal, but Sylas was meticulous and precise in his movements. Rakan pulled himself up, tightening his hold on Sett’s body even more, able to feel the man’s body against his own completely. He felt like they were one pool of pleasure, warmth, and movement with each of them seemingly complementing the other.

Sett could feel himself get closer to the end as the blinding white pleasure caused him to roll his eyes back, being careful not to bite down on Rakan as he pulled himself against Sett even more, able to feel Rakan’s body with his own. Sylas hit the bundle of nerves each time, dragging out against it with precision that Sett hadn’t known was possible. Each thrust was becoming harder, the high-end bed starting to squeak with each thrust, their moans being muffled but filling the chamber all the same. He was suddenly slammed into, Sylas’s dick reaching even deeper as he released into Rakan’s eager mouth, the sensation driving Rakan over the edge as he felt salty cum shoot into his own throat that he was left with no choice but to swallow.

Sylas felt Sett clamp around him, the muscles practically making him unable to pull out as he came inside of him, trying to milk it out all he could by rocking his hips helplessly back and forth. The room fell still with silence as Rakan dropped himself off of Sett, landing on the bed with a thud as Sylas began untangling Sett from the chains, Sett rolling and laying next to Rakan before Sylas collapsed on top of them.

Sett pulled both of the men’s head to his chest as he laid his head against the pillows at the top of the bed, the pleasant exhaustion after their sex being one of his favorite moments of the day (besides the actual sex, of course). His ass still felt unfamiliarly full of liquid, something he knew he would have to wash out.

“How about we take a bath before we go to bed?” Sett panted out, his ass starting to feel sore (nothing he couldn’t handle), as he stroked the back of the Rakan’s and Sylas’s head, scruffing their hair as he dragged his fingers to it. The chains were enjoyable, but he was enjoying the sensation of feeling the other men with his hands again.

“Are you suggesting we go another round,” Sylas breathed, the exasperation and disbelief obvious on his tongue.

“I’m suggesting we get cleaned up and head to bed, so next time we’re in full energy for when you take it.” Sett laughed, pulling the men into a bear hug as they lay in the bed, unmoving, having a curiosity to feel what Sylas felt like on the inside.


End file.
